


Salty

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Misunderstandings, Swearing, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: For whatever reason Bucky Barnes seems to hate you.  It’s been that way since Steve and Natasha introduced you to their friend group.  When they can’t take it anymore they lock you and Bucky in a room and wait for you to make up.





	Salty

For some reason from the day the two of you met Bucky seemed to hate you. You don’t know why. You don’t know what you did. He just seemed to never really care for you. He would make snide comments whenever you were over at Steve’s, Sam’s, and his apartment with the rest of your friends, or when the two of you were in class together he would always find ways to argue with your response.

Steve had even asked him once why he seemed to dislike you so much. Bucky had just shrugged and said it was nothing and walked away.

The others had a plan to get to the bottom of why Bucky hated you so much. They wanted to get it so that they could spend time with the two of you without both of you going for each other’s throats.

Steve invited Bucky to study with him in the art wing when it would be deserted and Natasha invited you to come to be a model for her for a project she had due soon for art. You and Bucky fell for the bait. When you showed up there was Bucky sitting on one of the stools waiting for Steve to show up.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me,” you groaned. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Bucky frowned, “I could ask you the same thing. I’m meeting Steve here just to hang out in the peace and quiet for a bit. Why are you here?”

“To do actual art,” you snarked. “Nat asked me to meet her here to be a model for an art project she has due.”

Bucky furrowed his brows, he had all his art classes with Natasha and there wasn’t an art project due. “That can’t be right, Nat and I don’t have any project due.”

Just then the door to the art room slammed shut and the two of whirled around to see both Steve and Natasha standing at the door. You ran over and tried to open the door, “What the hell?!”

“This is your get along shirt,” Natasha said. “Work out your problems and we’ll let you out.”

“This is bullshit, Natasha Romanoff,” Bucky glared at the redhead through the glass pane of the door. “Let us out. I have better things that I could be doing than being stuck here with her.”

“What are you going to go do Barnes?” You looked at him, “Go chase some girls around campus and hope one of them follows you home?”

He growled at you, “It’s better than staying at home every weekend leading a boring life.”

You gritted your teeth, “I’m sorry we can’t all have people falling at our feet. And I don’t mind staying at home because at least then I don’t have to deal with assholes like you.” You turned and stormed over to a corner of the room and sat down.

You used to have a crush on Bucky before you joined their friend group and got to know him. You were jealous of the girls he would smile at and hit on. You wanted to be one of them, but he never looked your way or paid you any attention.

Bucky went to the opposite side of the room and sat down, his back to you. Steve and Natasha rolled their eyes. “Come on,” Steve said. “They’re gonna be in there for a while, let’s go get something to eat and then come back to check on them.” Natasha quickly agreed and followed Steve to one of the restaurants near the campus.

You looked at Bucky’s back and sighed, “Why do you hate me?”

Bucky turned around and frowned, “Me? It was you who started this.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa me? How did I start this?” You frowned, what had given him the idea that you disliked him. “It seems like since the moment we met, you’ve hated my guts!”

He shook his head, “No, I heard you talking to Natasha one day after we met and heard you saying that I was a complete snob and that you didn’t get why anyone would be friends with me.” He pointed a finger at you, “Then you said that I was the world’s biggest asshole and that you hoped my dick would fall off.”

You furrowed your brows, “I never said that about you.” Then your eyes widened and you slapped a hand over your mouth. You knew who he was talking about now. Bucky looked smug like he was triumphant. You found a stray pen and tossed it at him, hitting him in the shoulder with it. “I wasn’t talking about you, dumbass!”

Now he looked confused, “What do you mean you weren’t talking about me?”

You rolled your eyes at him, “I was talking about James Winston! He was this horrible frat boy one of my friends had set me up with freshman year. The guy was a complete dick to me on our date and I was venting to Nat about him.” You found another pen and threw it at him, “That’s why you’ve been an asshole to me?! You could have just talked to me about what you had heard instead of being so rude to me!”

“Well, how was I supposed to know you weren’t talking about me? You didn’t specify which James you were talking about. I didn’t even realize you knew Winston! For all I knew you were talking about me.”

“I wasn’t,” you huffed. “For your information, I had the biggest crush on you.”

The look on his face went from annoyed to amused. He grinned at you and you found your heart thumping wildly in your chest, you had missed seeing that mischievous grin. “Yo do?”

“Did,” you emphasized. “That was past tense, any feelings for you shriveled up and died when you started being mean to me.”

You tried not to panic when he got up from his stool and strode towards you, a purpose in his step, a look in his eyes that you couldn’t decipher. You gulped as he stood in front of you, his arms boxing you in, “You sure about that?”

You nodded your head, fighting to keep a single coherent thought as you were surrounded by his cologne. “Positive,” your voice was shakier than you had wanted it to be.

“You sure?” He arched an eyebrow, looking more and more triumphant the longer he looked at you. “Because I have a crush on you too.”

“Liar,” you whispered.

“No doll, that is a hundred percent true,” his lips were by your ear now. 

You slid off the stool and under his arms, breathing in air that didn’t smell like Bucky. You turned to look at him, the smug look had disappeared and in its place was the soft Bucky you sometimes caught glimpses of when you would see him on campus. “I don’t see how, you and I hadn’t met before you decided that I was talking about you behind your back.”

“I noticed you long before Steve and Nat brought you into our friend group. You would always sit under that tree near the cafeteria doing your homework and studying. Sometimes one of your other friends would be there with you and your smile would light up your whole face. I thought you were the prettiest girl I had ever seen. And for what it’s worth I am sorry I didn’t come to you first, it’s just… well when I thought it was me you were talking about I was crushed because I really liked you.”

You let out a little breath and stuck out your hand, “I’m Y/N, it’s nice to meet you Bucky.”

He knew what this was, this was a truce, a chance to start over. He took your hand and gently shook it, “It’s nice to meet you too.”

The door opened and Steve and Natasha poked their heads in. “Is it safe to let the two of you out?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, we made up,” you told them, releasing Bucky’s hand and immediately missing his warmth. You made your way toward the door and as you slipped out said, “If the two of you ever deiced to parent trap us again I will replace the sugar with salt.”

They chuckled but knew that you were being deadly serious and would carry out the threat if you wanted too.

Two months after you and Bucky had made up Steve and Natasha decided to parent trap you again. This time saying they were setting you two up with someone great and when Bucky arrived at the restaurant and saw you waiting he merely chuckled and took the seat beside you.

“They parent trapped us again, doll.”

You narrowed your eyes, “I know. I need to go shopping for salt.”

Bucky let out a laugh, “I gotta say, Steve was right about one thing.”

“What’s that?” You asked him.

“He did set me up with someone great.” You grew shy and bumped his shoulder returning his sentiments. 

As the night carried on you and Bucky made a trip to the grocery store and bought a thing of salt, sneaking into Natasha’s and Steve’s apartment to change the sugar with salt. 


End file.
